A Blade in the Ice
by ThatOneFanOfThatThing
Summary: An Assassin has been given one task: Kill Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Can he pull it off? Crossover: Frozen/Assassin's Creed/Tangled
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

Prologue – The Assassin

Pulling on my robes, the words of the order still echoed in my head. "Your target is the monarch of Arendelle. To this end, you have been given the identity of a Russian noble by the name of Aleksander Stadnicki. Beyond this, it is up to you to determine how she meets her fate. – O." Pulling up the hood, I, for the first time since stepping onto Arendelle's shores, became who I really was: Péter Rozgonyi, Assassin. Silently slipping out the window, I joined the few people wandering about after dark.

Chapter 2 – The Approach

To say Castle Arendelle was well-defended was an understatement. Whilst walking around inside, I noticed that they had round-the-clock guard postings with little, if any, downtime, between shift changes. Makes for an interesting entry, if nothing else. Looks like it's climbing again. Jumping off the bridge into the water, I start swimming for the far side of Castle Arendelle. Thankfully, they don't seem to look over the battlements, or else I would have been spotted a dozen times by now. However, even the best-laid plans can go awry.

Climbing onto the ramparts, I hear a voice shout: "Hey, you! Stop, or I'll shoot!" Seeing no other options at this distance, I put my hands up. As the guard approached, I listened intently for when he came within arm's reach. The moment he did, I span around, knocking his musket into the water below, followed quickly by the guard himself. Satisfied that I'd dealt to any witnesses, I progressed to the chapel roof, where I climbed over to the windows at the end. Loosening a sufficiently large piece of stained glass, I crawled inside, making sure to replace it before I took up my position.

While I sat in the rafters, waiting for my target, I noticed several people making their way into and out of the chapel. An archbishop, sometimes with one of the female palace staff. A guard, praying for his daughter, maybe his wife. But my target didn't make an appearance until morning. I knew when she'd appeared though, on account of the impressive dress she was wearing. What a pity. "The things we do…" I murmured from my perch. Such a specimen of beauty, and yet, she couldn't be allowed to live.

Slowly following her to the altar, I made sure that all of my equipment was ready. I would have a matter of minutes to make my escape, as well as get out of this robe. Directly above her, I whispered, just loud enough for her to hear: "I'm sorry it ends this way." As I leapt down, it soon became apparent that we were not as alone as I thought, as another person ran in from outside my vision, tackling my target to the side. Sparing a brief glance, I noticed that is was my target's sister, Princess Anna. Fene.


	2. Chapters 2 & 3

**Chapter 2 – The Escape**

Realising my window of opportunity to escape was diminishing rapidly, I sprinted towards the chapel doors. As I burst through, I hear Anna's voice shouting for the guards. As I'm halfway across the main hall, the guards begin to raise their weapons to stop me. Sliding under, I continued running for the main doors.

Getting out into the courtyard, my opportunities expand once again. But now wasn't the time for fancy theatrics. I run up onto the walls, leaping into the water below, planning to resurface under the bridge, where I can wait out the main part of the search. It was night before they finally stopped searching for me. Climbing out from my hiding place, I began to walk back to the inn where I kept my other clothes. All the while, I was forming a cover as to why I was missing the whole day. I had decided to take a trip through Arendelle's scenic countryside, and had left before dawn. In order to maximise the experience, I returned after dark.

Walking in the front entrance of the inn, I pulled down my hood and tossed a bag of coins at the innkeeper, telling him that I "left last night and didn't get back until today". Without waiting to hear the innkeeper's reply, I made my way up to my room, quickly undressing and hiding my robes. I was not looking forward to the response I would get from the Guild about this.

**Chapter 3 – The Meeting**

Regardless of my feelings about it, the Guild at least deserved to know of my failure. Sitting down at the desk, I began to write up a letter explaining myself, and stating that I would wait until the target resurfaced, and finish the job. Stamping the letter with the symbol, I walked out of the inn, giving it to an urchin nearby. I then began to walk towards Castle Arendelle, to find out what my target had done, and, possibly, where she had gone. I was stopped as I walked up to the front gates. "Sorry, the Queen's not accepting visitors today."

"Really? Why not?" I asked, feigning incredulity.

"Reports of a man in white attacking her in the chapel. The Queen and the Princess are still a little shaken up about it."

"May I see what help I can offer to help catch the attacker?"

"I'll let you in, but don't be surprised if you get turned away before you can say anything." The guard said resignedly, standing aside. Walking into the courtyard, I noticed that the guard details had become even more constant, if such things were possible. Continuing on to the main door, I was let in without a hint of resistance. Despite this, I stopped for a second. Looking around, I noticed that the castle seemed eerily empty. Last time I visited, it was bustling with the noise of servants. Now, it was almost as if Queen Elsa had died. Eventually I shook myself back to reality, and walked to the Queen's room. Knocking on the door, I was greeted by Princess Anna. "Why are you here?" She asked, with an inquisitive tone.

"I had heard about what had happened to your sister, and wanted to let you both know that anything I can do to help will be done. May I come in?"

"The Queen is not accepting any visitors today, Dvoryanin Stadnicki."

"I know that, your highness. Political assassinations are hardly rare where I come from. I was just thinking that, having been the target of some myself, I could help her get used to the fact that somebody wants her dead."

"You make a sound point. Alright, come in."

"Spasibo, Princess Anna. I won't stay long."

"Stay by the door. Elsa's not quite okay with other people at the moment."

"As she requests. Now, your highness, I understand an attempt was made on your life yesterday. Do you know who might be responsible?"

After a prolonged silence, I began to wonder if I had offended her in some manner. However, as I was about to see myself out, she responded.

"No, nobody."

"Can you think of anyone whom you might have offended or otherwise slighted, be it politically or personally?"

"Well, there is quite a list, but the two that stand out most are the Weseltonians and the Westergards. But I'm sure none of them would dare move against me."

"What about the people then? Revolution has been occurring throughout the world, and France had theirs, what, 20 years ago? I wouldn't be surprised if people are trying to dispose of you for that."

"But the people have never been safer under my rule. It goes against all possible reason."

"Some factions might feel safer without a queen guarding them. But I'm not trying to point fingers. I'm just trying to guide your thoughts following that event. And in that, I would say I've done my job well. On that note, I bid you and your sister farewell, and I hope that whoever masterminded this attempt is found."

With that, I left the two sisters. As I left, I could feel every guard's eye on me, and for good reason. I just happened to be out of town when the Queen was attacked, and I returned the day after, asking expressly to visit her. Conjures up shades of a fool returning to his folly. However, none of them made any attempt to stop me as I left.


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – A Random Collision**

Making my way back to the inn, where I could plan my next move, I was interrupted from my thoughts by some youth running into me. Quickly checking my pockets to make sure he hadn't taken anything of value, I was intrigued when I found that he had in fact deposited a note into one of my pockets. Taking it out, I noticed it was emblazoned with the seal of my order, but with a peculiar flower in the center. Looking at the flags on the nearby buildings, I soon noticed that the flower was a part of the flag. That left only one conclusion: I was being contacted by the local Assassins' Guild.

Opening the note, it contained very simple instructions: "Follow the path to outside town. Be there in one hour." Intrigued by why the guild would contact me so blatantly, I decided to follow the instructions. Following the main road, I eventually found myself outside town. Finding a nearby rock, I decided to wait for the required hour there. Whilst watching people come and go from Arendelle, eventually I heard a person walking up behind me. Standing and turning to face them, I was met with a view of a man in the robes of my order. "So, you received the message."

"Indeed I did. Why am I here?"

"All will be made clear in a moment. Nothing is true, after all."

"And everything is permitted. So, permit me to know: why am I here?"

"Let us answer that question in the Sanctuary." He said, beckoning to a previously-hidden trapdoor next to the rock I sat on. Seeing no other option to continue this conversation, I followed him into the depths. After a lengthy walk through a series of caverns, we finally arrived at an elaborately carved arch. Walking in, my guide said, in a tired manner, like he'd said this to a hundred others before me, "Welcome to our Sanctuary."

"Seems rather covert. Is our order not welcome here?"

"That is not for me to answer. The Mentor shall make all clear." Almost as if on command, a wizened man, wearing the darker robes of a Mentor, rounded the corner.


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – An Interesting Discussion**

"So, you are the one who tried to kill Queen Elsa." He said, with an air that commanded obedience.

"Yes, that was me. Why are you so interested? Did I interfere with one of your contracts?"

As soon as I had confirmed my involvement, Assassins seemed to pour out of every alcove and shadow to surround me.

"Our chapter is interested because we have an agreement with Queen Elsa. We protect her, and in turn, we get a voice in politics."

"Whoever was guarding Queen Elsa that night then must have been asleep, I didn't even know there was an Assassin guarding her."

A new voice came, from the group surrounding me. "Who's to say an Assassin has to wear the robes?"

Looking around the group to see where that voice came from, I noticed one of them step forwards and lower their hood, revealing the face of Princess Anna. I assume that the Mentor must have seen the shock cross my face as the hood was lowered, because he cut in to explain. "We trained Princess Anna in our ways. While she is not initiated, she was the only one Queen Elsa trusted enough to be her bodyguard."

"Fasz kivan. So that's why Anna was so close to hand that night. I'll admit, Princess, I never expected you to be even trained. Did you suspect me?"

"Truthfully, no. But I think I'm the only one being truthful here. Who are you really, Dvoryanin?"

"Honestly, my name is Péter Rozgonyi, and I belong to the Hungarian Guild of Assassins."

"That's quite a way away. Why are you here? Who told you to kill my sister?"

"I received a letter, with instructions to kill the monarch of Arendelle. Inside this envelope, I also found an identity: Aleksander Stadnicki, Russian noble. The letters, as always, are anonymous save for a single letter at the end. This one was O, meaning the client was from Osztrák. Austria."

"And yet you obeyed?"

"I come from a region where everyone wants everyone else wiped out. We'll take any contracts from anywhere just to make sure we're not part of the next purge. When I saw this, I just nodded quietly, and headed to the headquarters to find out where Arendelle was."

"And when you saw that we were nowhere near you?"

"I shrugged, planned my journey, and came here anyway. I'm either coming back with pay or not at all. That being said, I am now open to counter-offers, considering the unique position these revelations have placed me in."

"Wait. You expect me to bargain for my sister's life?"

"Yes. Either you provide me with payment, or I carry out the contract. The choice is yours."

"Your guild is little more than mercenaries. I refuse to negotiate with mercenaries."

"Very well. I'll let you sleep on it, though. Tomorrow, at noon, we shall meet back here. If I find you here, I'll know you wish to negotiate. If I don't, then I'll carry out my contract. Do not try to play me, Princess, or you shall deeply regret it. Good day to you all."

With that, I left, following the path back to the ladder. As I ascended, I thought out each possible outcome for tomorrow. Only one was good. Heading into the inn, another possibility struck me: Anna might try and kill me in my sleep. While I thought it a bit too unconventional for her, I did not think it beyond the capability of the Assassins she was allied with.


	5. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – The Negotiation**

Sitting awake through the night, anxiously awaiting any assailants to come and put an end to my plans before they can begin, I was relieved when the sun crested over the mountains. Refreshing myself, I decided to take a walk and clear my head before the meeting. Walking through the markets, my eye was drawn to a girl dressed in a bright pink dress, very different to the grays and dark greens and browns that surrounded her. When she turned around, I swear I could recognise her face from somewhere, but, for the moment, it eluded me. I was only shaken from my reverie, wondering about this girl, when I heard the bell toll. Once, twice, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve times. Time to go.

Heading to the trapdoor entrance to the Sanctuary, I could feel the Assassins watching my every move. Watching their numbers slowly decline as I drew closer to the Sanctuary. Before I opened the trapdoor, I decided it would be prudent to check my weapons, in case Anna had prepared a trap in advance. One sabre, three knives, and a pistol. Fene. I could have been better prepared for this.

Descending the ladder, I could hear hushed whispers from the numerous branching passages in the caves below. By now, I was almost beyond a doubt that this was a trap. Regardless, I still pressed on, wanting to keep the element of surprise on my side. As I walked through the caves, I was fully expecting to come face-to-face with one of Arendelle's guards. However, nobody made any moves to confront me. As I walked into the main entrance, I noticed the sanctuary seemed oddly colder than when I walked in yesterday. Carrying on to the central area where I had met the guild yesterday, I found a solitary figure in the middle. "So, come to negotiate, Princess? I thought you might."

Expecting to hear the voice of Anna, I was surprised, to say the least, when I was met with the voice of Queen Elsa.

"I'm not Anna. I'm not here to negotiate either. I just want to know something. Why are you doing this?"

"For the money. For the Guild. Does it matter?"

"I was told that Assassins were men of honour. And yet, here I find a mercenary."

"Well, there must always be one to ruin expectations. But I won't pretend to any high-minded reasons why. If you want to know why I obey this contract, it is because there is a very simple rule where I come from. If you can't assure it, destroy it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You are just a pawn in a story older than Arendelle itself. Your powers are the first recorded in existence. My Order fights a power far greater than a mere country. A power that would pay quite the price to get their hands on you. Seeing as I had no idea your nation even had Assassins until yesterday, the solution was simple. Kill you to stop you being exploited."

"What a very black-and-white morality you have. Does it make it easier for you?"

"Considerably easier."

"My sister was right, you are a monster."

"No, Queen Elsa. I'm no monster. I'm just the kind of person who makes the perfect assassin."

"Remorseless, uncaring, holding human life in no special regard?"

"If that is what the contract requires."

"I've heard enough. Anna, deal with him."


	6. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – A Short Conflict**

As Elsa finished, I could hear Anna charging at me from behind. Jumping clear, I drew my sword. Raising it for the return, I smiled in anticipation. My calm was soon broken, when Anna's first strike hit. While she was using a broadsword, which no doubt increased the power of her swing, she struck far harder than I expected somebody of her size to. While I repelled blow after blow, I decided to tell her how this was going to end. "You can fight me all you like, Anna. It won't change anything. I won't kill you first. No. You get to watch."

My words seemed to have an effect, because Anna began to strike harder, more frequently. However, like all do, she began to tire. That was when I seized my opportunity. Knocking her blade from her hands, I quickly unsheathed one of my knives and stabbed her in the side. Moving in closer, I whispered "The last thing you'll see here is your sister, crumpled and beaten, as I take her life." Removing the knife, I turned around to see Elsa, seemingly dumbstruck by how quickly the duel ended. Indicating her sister, propped against the wall, I told her, "You can talk to her if you want. I'm not going to kill you until you're done." Pulling out a rag, I begin cleaning the knife, still watching Elsa talk to her sister. When I see Elsa stand back up, I decide to reassure her. "Your death will be quick and painless. I don't want you to suffer any more than I've made you."

Elsa, with a fire I hadn't seen in the normally-calm queen, retorted "You lay a hand on me, snikmorder, and it will be the last thing you _ever_ do."

Enjoying the fire that I seem to have lit, I decide to humour her. "I doubt your ice powers can do much to me. Not at this distance."

Stepping closer, Elsa responds. "And now? I don't think anyone can dodge at 10 feet."

"My point exactly." With this, I drew my pistol and fired. Elsa, not expecting such a shift in tactics, gasped and bent forwards. Slowly, she reached a hand down to the rapidly-expanding red stain on her dress. Bringing her hand back up, she saw it to be covered in blood. Her blood. Realising this, she collapsed on to her knees, falling onto her side. Anna, who had been quiet throughout mine and Elsa's exchange, finally started speaking, weaker than before.

"Elsa? No, no, no. Get back up, sis. Get up. Please?"


	7. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Repentance**

As Anna slipped back into unconsciousness, her words struck somewhere deep inside me. A place I hadn't visited in a long time. Looking back at the two sisters, I made my decision. "Az Isten faszát. I can't believe I'm doing this." Walking over to Anna, I tend to her stab wound, or, at least, tend to it as best I can. Then I move on to Elsa, who has far more serious wounds. When I roll her onto her back, I notice quickly how much blood she's lost. She needed serious medical attention, far beyond my capabilities. Deciding that she'd live longer with my attentions than if I left, I decide to wait for one of the Assassins to return.

Fortunately, someone on high must have decreed they live, because it didn't take long for the Mentor to arrive to find out what had happened. As he rounded the corner, it must have been quite the sight to him: Princess Anna propped against a wall, given as much medical treatment as I was capable of, and myself bent over Queen Elsa, frantically trying to staunch the bleeding. Without even glancing up to see who had arrived, I gave him one simple order: "I'm going to need whatever medical supplies you can get, and any doctors you can find. Anna's going to be fine, as far as I can tell, but Elsa's situation is more complex." I knew he'd understood when I heard his footsteps grow further away.

Roughly an hour later, I found myself inundated with both doctors and medical supplies, as the Assassins called in what seemed like every favour they ever had to ensure their queen's survival. The doctors had already seen to Anna, and found that even if I hadn't treated her wound, she likely would have lived anyway. However, they had spent several minutes just staring at Elsa, trying to figure out exactly what the shot had hit, without cutting into her. In that respect, they were better than some doctors I'd seen, whose first resort is to slice them open, and see what is and isn't functioning. Does it work? Of course. Does the patient live? If they're lucky.

Deciding not much else would be accomplished with me lingering about, I decide to leave the doctors to their work, joining everyone else out near the entryway. As I came over, the few Assassins who actually noticed me just scowled or shook their heads before returning to their work. However, I understood enough of the language to know that, despite whatever they were doing, they were still talking about me. "Why is he here?" "Why did he help them? Isn't he paid to kill them?" "I don't know, maybe he's changed; maybe killing them once isn't enough." Knowing that friendly conversation was going to be a rarity, I leant against a wall nearby to the main hall, where Elsa lay incapacitated.


	8. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – A Small Miracle**

Some hours later, one of the doctors emerged, followed closely by Anna. When he did, everyone in the room turned to face him, hoping for good news. However, such was not the case. "Queen Elsa does not have long to live. Our estimates place it at a day at best. She's lost too much blood. Unless some small miracle happens, Princess Anna will reign over Arendelle by week's end."

Knowing that all of this is on my head, I try and think of anything that could improve Elsa's chances. Yes, this was all against the contract. But when I carried it out, I had forgotten one thing: they were all each other had. Yes, by some definitions, I might be a monster, but I'm not going to outright crush somebody's will to live. Anna had already gone through untold hardships in the name of her sister, the last thing I wanted to do now was to leave Anna powerless to stop her losing Elsa a second time.

Soon after, it hit me. That girl in the dress I saw however long ago was the princess of Corona, who was reputed to, albeit in the past, have healing powers. Sprinting off back to the markets, I hoped that I could at least pick up the trail.

It wasn't until I returned to the surface that I realised exactly how much time had passed. It was the middle of the day when I had entered the sanctuary, and now it was very nearly morning again. Realising that I didn't have a chance of tracking her down from the markets, I opted instead to head for the docks, where, if luck was on my side, I would find the ship she arrived on.


	9. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – The Explanation**

Arriving at the docks, I quickly spotted the royal seal of Corona. Taking a brief moment to enjoy the fact that they hadn't left, I leapt onto the stern of the ship. Climbing up, I reached the top deck, where, in as close to fluent Coronese as I could muster, I asked the crew where the princess was. When I noticed the panic in their eyes, I decided to take a look at myself, at which point I realised just how strange this looked: a man, covered from head to toe in blood, leaps onto their ship and demands the whereabouts of the most important passenger. It must have had an effect, because after a short conversation, they ducked below-decks and came back up with the princess.

"I'm sorry, a blood-soaked man shouted that he needed to talk to me, and you bring me up? Something's wrong with the way you guys think."

"Princess Rapunzel, I presume? Pardon the blood, it was… incidental."

"Good guess, and the blood was 'incidental'? What, did you stop halfway through performing surgery?"

"Closer to reality than you might think. Bottom line is, I know that you have mysterious healing powers. Or used to. I need you to try and save somebody."

"This somebody wouldn't happen be the same somebody whose blood happens to be smeared across your clothing, right?"

"Yes, that is their blood. The person in question is going to die tomorrow unless I can come up with something, and you're the first thing that sprang to mind."

"What if I say no?"

"Seeing as it's a relative of yours, I don't think you will."

"A relative? The only relatives I have here are… oh no. Don't tell me it's Anna."

"Not Anna. She's fine. It's Elsa. I shot her, had a change of heart, and now I'm doing whatever I can to save her."

"Well, that would explain the blood. Where is she?"

"Secret place. Follow me."


	10. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Bring Back What Once Was Mine**

Stepping onto the gangplank, I beckon Rapunzel to follow. Ordering her crew to get help if she wasn't back in two hours, she followed me off the ship. "So who are you anyway? I can't imagine that it's a regular thing for you to help people you've just wounded." Rapunzel asked, evidently curious as to the contrariness of my actions.

"My name is Péter Roszgonyi, and your cousin is the first target I've ever decided to help. I guess I saw Anna's reaction to what I'd done, and it reminded me of a time I'd rather forget."

"So, an assassin with a heart of gold. Didn't think they existed."

"What do you know about Assassins? I've met plenty who were good-hearted people."

"You must keep strange company, Mr. Roszgonyi."

"I suppose I must."

About an hour later, we reached the trapdoor. Noticing that they didn't have torches in the caves, I saw that I would need to guide Rapunzel through the tunnels. To give the Arendelle Assassins credit, their plan of hiding their headquarters in a cave system was great, from a defense standpoint. But it must be nightmarish to get any kind of third-party in to do anything, because you'd have to guide them to and from the Sanctuary. While waiting for the princess to descend the ladder, I mentally rehearsed the route to make sure we didn't get lost in the caves. When I was confident that I had memorised the route, I told Rapunzel to stay close behind and not to under any circumstances go wandering off.

Ten minutes of walking through what seemed like the same cave over and over again, we finally found ourselves at the entrance to the Sanctuary. Walking in, it was clear that the Queen was in a substantially worse state than when I left. Ice had started to spread from inside the central room, and what little conversation there was when I left had died down entirely. Walking through the group, I entered the room where Elsa was being kept. Not much had changed from when I had attacked her and Anna in there, with the exception of a bed and medical supplies now being present. Sitting at the foot of the bed was Anna, who only afforded me a passing glance before noticing Rapunzel. "Rapunzel? What are you doing here?"

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure. This blood-soaked guy boarded my ship, and demanded I come with him. An hour later, here I am."

Turning to me, Rapunzel then asked, "That being said, why am I here? There's doctors and the like all around. What do I have that these doctors don't?"

Adopting a quieter, more reverent tone, I state, as calmly as I can, "You have, or used to have, magic powers. Powers that could heal people. I have no idea if you still have them, or if they're anywhere near as potent as they used to be. In any case, I want you to try and heal Elsa. If you can't, then she dies tomorrow. Her blood, on my hands."


	11. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Let Your Power Shine**

After a brief period of silence, Rapunzel spoke. "You're right. I did have healing powers, but that was my hair. And my hair, well, it lost that power some time ago."

"Princess, don't try and short-sell me on your powers. I know they aren't gone entirely. Fluid contact with you has healed at least one person. Just try. Please."

"No promises here, but I'll try. Excuse me, Anna. I'm going to need a bit of room."

Anna reluctantly rose from her position at the foot of the bed, stepping away so that Rapunzel could work. Taking Anna's place at the foot of the bed, Rapunzel took Elsa's hand and began singing. "Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine." Noticing that it wasn't having any effect, she gripped Elsa's hand tighter, and sang the song again. Rapunzel looked again, and again nothing changed. Rising slowly, she began to walk out of the room. "I'm sorry Anna. I guess I can't help."

Remembering what had happened when Rapunzel healed her husband while she lost her hair's gift, I called Rapunzel back. "Princess, I don't think that you're quite finished here. You tried healing Elsa through a conventional method that may have worked when you had your hair to carry the power. Now, I don't claim to know your abilities better than you do, but desperate times call for desperate measures."

Rapunzel, cautious about the sudden energy behind my speech, regarded me with suspicion, before finally giving in to curiosity. "Alright, Mr. Roszgonyi. What did you have in mind?"

"When you healed your current husband, you didn't have your hair to carry the power. The way I see it, it is the same here. Now, I'm not going to get you to cry on Elsa. Unless, of course, you could bring yourself to. Alternatively, you could offer Elsa the proverbial 'kiss of life'."

"You want me… to kiss Elsa?"

"I did say to cry was an option. But failing that, yes. That way, because I have no idea how your healing works, we cover three potential avenues of transmission. Physical contact, airborne, and waterborne. So, Princess, want to give it a try? Of course, as always, you can say no and wait outside with everyone else and I'll return you to your ship. The choice is yours."

A period of silence followed my offer, only being broken when I spoke. "So, Princess, I presume you want to head back to your ship?"

"What? No, I'll… I'll do it."

"Alright then. Whenever you're ready, Rapunzel."


	12. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – Come Then, Winter**

Rapunzel walked back across the room towards Elsa, bending down next to her head. I didn't see it happen, but it became very evident very quickly that something had happened to Elsa. The room's temperature plummeted, and snow began to fall in the room. When Anna tried to run to Elsa's side, I grabbed her, holding her back. "Calm down. Whatever's happening there won't be helped if you just charge in."

"How do you know what's best for my sister? You SHOT her, remember?"

"Yes, I do. However, I don't think magic reacts well with people just running in and breaking it up. So, do you want your sister to live?"

As I said this, Anna slowly stopped struggling in my grip. Sighing, she admitted that I had a point. However, our spectating came to an abrupt end as a mysterious figure appeared in the snow. Slowly, she approached us, and, as she got closer, the room felt colder. She continued to approach, until she was less than a foot from me. At this proximity, I could soon tell that this apparition shared all the physical characteristics of Queen Elsa. Wary of this apparent doppelganger, I decided to see how far the duplication went. "Who are you?"

With a voice like chimes, the apparition answered. "In times past, I was known as Skadi. Now, I am Winter. Does that answer your question?"

"You are Winter. Do you mean your name is Winter, or are you the personification of Winter?"

"Yes."

"Serves me right, attempting to get a straight answer from a deity. Why did you appear just now?"

"I appear because, for a time, I have been evicted."

"You mean, you were in Elsa?"

"If your 'Elsa' is the human on the table, then yes, I was in her. However, a magic more powerful than what I could muster there has ejected me."

"So, Rapunzel is healing Elsa. Good. Mission accomplished. Princess Anna, I hope that you will consider this as you decide my fate."

"You're assuming we'll live through meeting Winter itself first." Anna retorted, shivering slightly.

"I have no intentions of harming anyone, provided I am returned to my host, or afforded another one."

"Returned to your host? You're talking like we have any control over this. I'm not sure if you noticed, but your 'host' got shot and up until a few moments ago, and maybe even now, was on the brink of dying. Assuming your host recovers, I reckon it should be her own choice. I apologise if I'm coming across as too belligerent to you, but, and I'm sure her sister can confirm it, she didn't exactly want the gifts that I presume you gave her."

"Mortals, such an enigma. We give some of your kind great powers, and yet you reject them. The rest of you spend your lives hungering for power, and finding none. So tell me, if my host refuses, into whom shall I go?"

"I don't know. Elsa might still want your powers. But if she refuses, then I suppose we shall decide then."

Our conversation came to an end when Rapunzel, who appeared to be frozen to Elsa, suddenly collapsed to the ground. "Anna, go check your sister. I'll tend to Rapunzel." Looking over Rapunzel, I saw no immediate injuries, save for the fact that she was unusually cold. Chalking that up to the room's lack of heat, I moved to check on Elsa. "Is the gunshot healed?"

"Well, there's nothing under the bandages, no cut or hole or anything. She looks like she's fine. Or, at least, as fine as she could be given what she's gone through."

"Good. Move Rapunzel outside, I'll make sure Skadi doesn't try anything."

"What would I try? I could have frozen this entire room solid."

"Try to re-enter Elsa without her permission. Everyone is entitled to choice, regardless of who offers it."

"What a very mortal way of thinking. You do not decline a God."

"Well, there's a first time for everything, isn't there?"


End file.
